Criaturas Problemáticas
by KuchikiTaichou's
Summary: Un día en ejercicio, las chicas de la clase A se transforman en bebés, siendo dejadas al cuidado de los chicos y profesores. Primer fic en español, si hay errores de ortografía me disculpo. (Título sugerido por Monedita123)


**Eh hola, todavía sigo siendo Bubbles salgo que esta vez estoy escribiendo en español por pratica... Quiero mencionar a Monedita123 por su gentil ayuda, ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora espero disfruten esto, la idea fue por que en la escuela a la que asisto hay una guardería infantil y hay bebés lindos y juguetones por doquier y quise escribir en base a ellos. Jeje, puede contener vocabulario fuerte(Por Bakugou obviamente xD) Ahora si, continuemos:**

* * *

Una mañana en UA, los chicos y chicas como de costumbre terminaban los primeros 35 minutos de homeroom, su maestro les indicó ir a USJ para un ejercicio nuevo, todos fueron a la salida y abordaron el bus que los iba a llevar a su destino.

Cuando llegaron ahí, All Might, Present Mic y Trece ya estaban ahí esperándolos.

-Ah, ya están aquí, todos listos y energéticos para el ejercicio! Eso creo, ¿Verdad?- Fue All Might quien les preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Que gusto me da verlos de nuevo, Clase A.- El héroe espacial los recibió como todos(a excepción de algunos) hicieron una reverencia.

-Gracias por recibirnos.-

Aizawa se paro en frente de ellos y tomando un papel, éste les dijo. -Muy bien clase, los formaré en equipos de seis, para este ejercicio necesitaran colaborar en equipo para lograr el objetivo. Equipo número uno: Midoriya, Bakugou y Aoyama.-

-¿¡Hah?!- Bakugou empezó a quejarse como siempre, tenía que forzosamente trabajar con su rival.

-Trabajamos juntos, Kacchan, ajaja, que coincidencia, ¿no?" Izuku se rió nerviosamente, tratando de evitar contacto visual con Bakugou.

-Bonjour, monsier que alegría me da tener que trabajar con ustedes.- Aoyama dijo, estando alegre.

-¿¡Porque putas tengo que trabajar con este maldito?!- Se quejó Bakugou quien estaba totalmente disgustado con la idea de tener que trabajar con su rival.

-Porque lo digo yo.- Fue la simple respuesta que Aizawa dio y prosiguió con mencionar los otros equipos.

Bakugou apretó los puños con muchas ganas de hacer explotar al mal nacido de su maestro por obligarlo a trabajar con alguien a quien aborrecía.

Mas adelante, todos y todas estaban en sus equipos, luego los maestros se pusieron en los lugares destinados y los estudiantes se juntaron a pensar en estrategias, tenían 30 minutos para ejecutar el ejercicio todo iba bien hasta que.

-¡Chicos cuidado!- All Might exclamó rápidamente saltando y tomando a los chicos de ahí los demás maestros fueron hacia ellos, aquél misterioso derrumbe casi aplasta a los estudiantes.

-¿Están bien todos? ¿Nadie resultó herido?- Aizawa preguntó, consternado de que alguno de sus estudiantes habría salido herido pero gratamente todos salieron ilesos pero...

-¿¡CHICAS?!- Exclamó Izuku, precipitándose hacia donde las chicas yacían sentadas en el suelo abajo de sus trajes de héroe.

-¿¡Pero que-?!- Iida ajustó sus gafas para ver si estaba alucinando, pero no... no se trataba de una alucinación ¡era real! las chicas, l-las seis chicas de la Clase A...¡Eran bebés! Y... muy adorables bebés.

-Rayos, ¿que demonios les ocurrió a mis chicas?- Aizawa fue el primero en caminar delante de las bebés, quienes miraban alrededor con curiosida.

Izuku se acercó a Uraraka y la cogió en brazos, la niña era bien adorable, lo quedaba viendo con dos inmensos, adorables e inocentes ojos cafés a sus ojos verdes.

-Aww, ¿Quien es una cosita adorable? ¿Quien es una cosita adorable?- Kaminari hacía arrullos a Mina como él la levantaba en él aire y la bajaba, totalmente enternecido por la ternura de la bebé que él estaba cargando.

Mina miraba a Kaminari con mucha curiosida y ella empezó a balbucear cosas y a reirse.

-Um... ¿Y ahora que hacemos...?!- Aizawa se estaba poniendo muy preocupado mientras se agachaba para cargar a Tsuyu, quien desde hace muchos momentos estaba tirando de sus pantalones.

-Er... Tenemos un enorme problema aquí... Tenemos a seis niñas infantes. ¡Que locura! Habrá que averiguar lo ocurrido pero claro también tendremos que cuidar a las bebés...- Dijo Mic cargando a Jirou quien definitivamente quería estar en sus brazos.

-...¿Porque a mi?- Aizawa suspiró, tratando de cubrir a Tsuyu con algo, las bebés estaban desnudas.

-... All Might, ve y consigue ropa y esenciales para bebés..." Dijo Trece con gran decepción, ansiaba poder disfrutar entrenando a los estudiantes pero por culpa de este raro acontecimiento el ejercicio sería pospuesto hasta que las chicas regresaran a su edad original. Todas parecían tener como ocho meses, ya que podían sentarse, gatear, balbucear y agarrar cosas.

El Símbolo de la Paz aceptó el encargo en en seguida salió volando.

Los chicos no parecían quitarle los ojos de encima a las bebés, Uraraka había tomado el pelo de Izuku y tirado de él.

-¡Ah! Jeje, Ochako-chan, deja de hacer eso por favor duele, ¡Ay!- Izuku trató de alejar las manitos de la bebé lejos de su pelo.

Momo se había separado del grupo y se encontraba gateando hacia otro lado.

-Oye, espera Yaoyorozu.- Todoroki siguió a la bebé y la cogió en brazos trayendola de vuelta al grupo.

Bakugou miraba a las bebés y él ya empezaba a incomodarse por el ambiente, todo el ejercicio se había terminado gracias a ellas.

-Estas bebés, ¡Me la van a pagar!- Bakugou gruñó y trató de caminar hacia otro lado para calmarse cuando.

-¡Waaaaah!-

Al parecer había pisoteado a Hagakure, era invisible pues nadie la podía ver, Bakugou algo sobresaltado levantó una ceja.

-¿Pero que putas...?-

-¡Bakugou! ¡Lastimastes a Hagakure!- Iida exclamó tratando de localizar a Hagakure por medio de sus llantos, pudo localizarla y como era invisible no pudo verla pero la pudo coger en brazos.

-Ya, ya, venga, venga... Todo esta bien ya. Shh...-" Iida arrulló moviendo sus brazos para calmar y consolar a la bebé invisible. -¡Ten mas cuidado, Bakugou!-

-¿¡Que?! ¡No fue mi culpa! Esa mocosa es invisible, ¿¡Como putas puede verle si es invisible imbécil de cuatro ojos?!- Bakugou gritó y fue callado por Aizawa.

-Mejor cuida tu vocabulario Bakugou, tenemos bebés y puedes ganarte una detención.- Aizawa lo dejo bien claro mientras cargaba a Tsuyu quien estaba ocupada tirando de su bufanda y metiéndosela en la boca.

-No Asui, no hagas eso, está sucio.- Dijo Aizawa con un tono suave, siendo capaz de sacar el pedazo de bufanda afuera de la boca de Tsuyu.

Bakugou apretó los puños y se fue de ahí.

Mas adelante, All Might regresó con los esenciales que Trece le había encargado, Aizawa, Izuku, Iida, Mic, Kaminari y Todoroki estaban cargando a las bebés esperando por All Might.

-¡He vuelto, ya estoy aquí!- Exclamó el Símbolo de la Paz poniendo todo en la mesa de la sala de los maestros.

-Que bien, ahora chicos pongan a las bebés en el futón que traje, ayudenme a cambiarlas.- Aizawa dijo colocando a Tsuyu sobre el futón.

Izuku puso a Uraraka cerca de Tsuyu mientras que Iida, Mic, Kaminari y Todoroki hicieron lo mismo con las otras cuatro.

-Bien, Midoriya pasame algunos pañales, Iida el talco, Kaminari las toallitas y Todoroki dales algunos juguetes para entretenerlas.- Instruyó Aizawa, quitando la manta que cubría a Tsuyu.

Todos hicieron lo que su maestro les pidió hacer. Al rato, Aizawa terminó de cambiar y vestir a las bebés.

-Ya está. Ahora chicos llevenselas a los dormitorios, las clases se cancelan hasta que las chicas vuelvan a su edad original.-

Izuku cargó a Uraraka de nuevo, Iida a Hagakure, Kaminari a Mina, Todoroki a Yaoyorozu y Present Mic a Jirou. Aizawa tomó a Tsuyu y acompañó a los demas a los dormitorios.

Cuando llegaron, los otros a excepción de Bakugou se acercaron.

-Sensei, ¿Que haremos con ellas?- Preguntó Kirishima.

Aizawa suspiró y le entregó Tsuyu a Kirishima. -Cuidar de ellas, no habran clases. Solo cuidarán de las bebés.-

Bakugou hizo un sonido de disgusto pero se quedó callado al ver la mirada de su maestro.

"Dejo a las niñas en buenas manos, asegúrense de que Bakugou no las lastime y si tiene intensión de hacerlo búsquenme enseguida.- Dijo y se giró para marcharse de ahí, ya tuvo su primera experiencia cambiando pañales, ahora solo tenía que lavarse las manos.

-Bien... Ahora tenemos una gran responsabilidad en nuestras manos. Cuidar a seis bebés.- Iida anunció , con bebé Hagakure en brazos ahora ya no estaba del todo invisible pues ahora se le podía ver el pañal y el chupete que ella estaba chupando.

-¡Quien es la bebé mas hermosa del planeta! ¡Mina, Mina, Mina, Mina!" Kaminari estaba obsesionado con la ternura que despedía bebé Mina y ella no dejaba de reírse con Kaminari, la habían vestido en un mameluco color púrpura para diferenciar su color de piel.

-Tal parece, que Kaminari se ha encariñado bastante con Ashido.- Izuku hizo la observación luchando para que Uraraka no le jalara el pelo.

Yaoyorozu vestida en un mameluco amarillo miraba alrededor estando en los brazos de Todoroki, empezó a hacer cucharitas apunto de empezar a llorar. No pasó mucho tiempo la bebé empezó a llorar fuertemente y Todoroki no sabía que hacer.

-¡Momo! Esta bien, mira, mira, mira.- El medio frio, medio caliente hizo caras graciosas a la pequeña que estaba cargando pero no funcionaban en ella y siguió llorando aún mas fuerte.

-... ¡Que alguien me diga que hacer para callar a esta bebé!- Ya estaba empezando a perturbarlo a él y a Bakugou.

-¡POR EL INFIERNO! ¡CALLEN A ESA MALDITA MOCOSA!- Bakugou exclamó, sus palmas ya creando explosiones.

-¡Bakugou! Espera, ¡Vas a hacer que Toru y las demás empiecen a llorar también cálmate!- Iida exclama con Hagakure, lo único que se notaba de ella era el pañal y el movimiento del chupete moviéndose como ella chupaba de él.

Bakugou se tapó los oídos por los llantos de Yaoyorozu mientras que Todoroki intentaba calmarla, luego supo porque lloraba, se podía su barriguita escuchar rugir.

-¿Alguien tiene un biberón? A Yaoyorozu ya le dió hambre.- El medio frío medio caliente inquirió, mientras mecía a Yaoyorozu quien no dejaba de llorar.

Izuku se pasó a Uraraka al otro brazo y con su brazo libre sacó leche en polvo y un biberón.

-Necesito agua, ¿Puedes traerme agua, Mineta?-

Mineta era el mas chiquito de la clase y le gustaba husmear a las chicas pero cuando se tornaron bebés se molestó mucho, ya no podía hacerlo así que caminado se fue hacia el oasis de agua que estaba cerca de los sanitarios, al ver que estaba vacío optó por entrar al baño con el símbolo de las niñas(Por alguna razón a él le gustaba entrar al baño de las chicas en lugar del de los chicos, abrió el grifo de la llave pero no había agua, se giró hacia uno de los escusados y vio que había agua. Siempre había pero era agua sucio con otras cosas que mejor no mencionaremos, Mineta estaba de mal humor así que indiferentemente sumergió el biberón vacío en la sucia agua del escusado y caminó de vuelta donde Izuku.

-Aquí tienes Midoriya.- Le dió el biberón y caminó fuera de ahí, el ceño fruncido.

Midoriya se encogió de hombros al notar la amargura de Mineta, él tomó la leche en polvo y la vertió en el agua(del sanitario) batió el biberón sin darse cuenta que era agua sucia y leche que estaba batiendo luego fue hacia Todoroki mientras cargaba a Uraraka en un brazo y le entregó el biberón.

-Gracias, Midoriya.- Todoroki le agradeció como él se sentó en una silla de ahi, colocando a Yaoyorozu en su regazo para darle de comer, al abrir el biberón, el olor se le vino a su nariz and Todoroki hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Bleg! Midoriya estas seguro que esto es leche y agua limpia?- Preguntó mientras Izuku se acercaba a oler biberón y también retrocedió con cara de disgusto.

-¡Mineta! ¿Que tipo de agua me trajiste? Agua olorosa?- Izuku le preguntó.

-Solo es agua del sanitario, no había en ningún lado así que la tomé de ahí.- Dijo Mineta amargo.

Todoroki e Izuku se lo quedaron viendo con una cara de pocas pulgas ahí fue cuando empezó el vergueo...

-¡COMO TE ATREVES MINETA! IBAS A INTOXICAR A UNA BEBE!- Todoroki gritó volviendo a tapar el apestoso biberón.

-Ah, pero esto no se queda así, le informare a Aizawa-sensei que quisiste dañar Yaoyorozu.- Izuku dijo y se fue de ahí con Uraraka en brazos, los gritos de Todoroki hicieron que Yaoyorozu llorara mas fuerte que nunca. Todoroki se puso de pie él mismo sacó otro biberón de la bolsa que All Might trajo consigo mismo, él creo su propia agua hielo y fuego combinado crean agua. Luego de crear agua usando sus dos quirks fusionados, Todoroki vertió la leche en el nuevo biberón y lo batió al rato termino y dio de comer a Yaoyorozu, cuyas mejías estaban rojas de tanto llorar con su pulgar el medio frío medio caliento le secó las lágrimas.

-No llores más, Momo. Ya esta listo tu biberón, come feliz.- Dijo suavemente Todoroki.

Mientras tanto...

Aizawa estaba regañando ferozmente a Mineta a quien tenía enrollado en su bufanda.

-¿Eres asesino Mineta? ¿Asesino Mineta?- Aizawa dio una severa reprimenda. -Estoy muy decepcionado y enojado contigo, quedas en detención por un mes en tu mes de castigo harás la limpieza de los dormitorios y la escuela, te prohíbo asistir a la excursión que estaba planeado para el siguiente jueves. Eres malo Mineta, nunca pensé que uno de mis estudiantes quisiera perjudicar a una almas inocentes, ¡Salte de mi oficina!- Lo corrió de sus oficina el furioso maestro.

Mineta, quiso contener sus lágrimas pero no pudo, salió corriendo del lugar, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

A Aizawa no le gustaba hacer llorar a sus estudiantes, pero de vez en cuando necesitaba ser duro con ellos y así impedir este tipo de cosas.

-Gracias por informarme de esto Midoriya. Esperaba algo así de Bakugou pero no de Mineta...- Aizawa suspiró. -Vuelve y ayuda a los demás, me da gusto que cuides bien de Uraraka.- Dijo viendo como Izuku paracía no separarse de Uraraka.

Izuku asintió con la cabeza y regresó a los dormitorios donde los demás tenían problemas ya con las demás bebés.

-¡Tsuyu! No, no te comas eso ¡Esta sucio!- Kirishima trataba de quitarle unos calcetines a Tsuyu quien los tenía en su boca. Cuando pudo hacerlo Kirishima la tomó en brazos y la tuvo ahí para evitar que se metiera alguna otra cosa en la boca.

Hagakure, Mina y Jirou las tres necesitaban cambio de pañal, Iida se miró con Kaminari quien se miró con Sero.

-... ¿Alguien sabe cambiar pañales?- Sero preguntó, cargando a Jirou quien empezaba a retorcerse en sus brazos incomoda por el pañal sucio que tenía. Y al rato las tres niñas empezaron a llorar.

-¡AHHHH!- Bakugou otra vez se tapó los oídos.

-Vi a sensei cambiándolas, pero no memoricé los pasos., Kaminari dijo soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa, mientras colocaba a Mina en el suelo. Vio a Tokoyami caminar por ahí y en seguida tomó la bolsa con las cosas de bebé y se la dio a Tokoyami.

-Cambia a las bebés, tú no has ayudado en nada.- Le ordenó Kaminari al chico pájaro quien lo miró y no dijo nada, agarró la bolsa y utilizó a Dark Shadow para cargar a las tres bebés llorosas.

Pasaban los minutos y Tokoyami no regresaba con las bebés.

-¿Crees que pudo hacerlo?- Inquirió Kaminari.

-Ni idea, espero que si.- Iida dijo, un poco preocupado.

Al rato salió Tokoyami, todo cubierto en talco y le regresó a las tres niñas a los chicos, no pudo cambiarlas, en cuanto él trataba de hacerlo, las bebés lloraban y lloraban hasta tirarle el talco a Tokoyami.

-Esas mocosas, son insoportables.- Fue lo único murmuró y se marchó todo lleno de talco.

Nadie más sabía o quería intentar cambiarlas por lo que dedocráticamente eligieron a Bakugou y Todoorki para hacerlo.

-¿!QUE-?!-

-Sino lo haces le diremos a Aizawa-sensei.- Fue lo que Iida dijo y Bakugou quiso degollar a ese chico de cuatro ojos.

Todoroki puso a Yaoyorozu en el suelo y fue al lado de Bakugou.

-Vamos, Blasty. Mientras mas rápido lo hagamos terminaremos mas rápido.-

-Si, si. Como sea.- Bakugou contestó, recogiendo a Jirou por el extremo de su pañal, hizo lo mismo con Hagagure.

Todoroki sacudió su cabeza, vaya chico. Y recogió a Mina como se debe y siguió al chico explosivo hasta la habitación donde Tokoyami hizo el intento de cambiarlas.

-Bien como iniciamos esta papada de cambiar a estas malditas mocosas.- Dijo Bakugou tirando a las dos bebés que él cargó hasta aquí en la cama de ahí.

-Cambiaré a Ashido, mira como lo hago yo.- Todoroki dijo colocando suavemente a Mina en la cama a diferencia de que como Bakugou tiró a las otras niñas.

Todoroki desabotonó el mameluco de Mina, poniendo un pañal al lado de ella, luego despegó las cintas que unían el pañal y lo abrió, luego agarró los dos piecitos de Mina, levantándolos para limpiarla. Tomó una toallita húmeda y limpió todo lo que tenía que limpiar, luego retiró el pañal sucio y lo dejó de lado al final aplicó talco y re-vistió a Mina, dándole su chupete y levantandola. Bakugou lo vio hacer todo esto estaba disgustado por el olor que provenía de Jirou.

-Rayos, tú recibiste algo facil, tengo limpiarle el culo a esta maldita mocosa.- Bakugou desvistió a Jirou y siguió lo que vio hacer a Todoroki, recibiendo una estocada proveniente de la bebé que él estaba cambiando.

-Maldita zorra...-

-Bakugou.- Todoroki le dio una abofeteada en la cabeza a Bakugou. -No llames a Jirou así, comportate.-

Bakugou quería acabar con esto lo mas rápido posible así que limpio a Jirou, haciendo caras de repugnancia, ahí fue cuando Jirou lloró mas de lo que estaba llorando, empezó a patalear y retorcerce y... ¡Plaz! El pañal sucio le fue a caer en la cara a Bakugou.

Todoroki tragó saliva y ya estaba listo para congelar a Bakugou y terminar de limpiar a las niñas.

-¡MALDITA ZORRA!- Bakugou dio un potente grito que se escuchó a lo lejos. Todoroki rápidamente le congelo los brazos y puños a Bakugou.

-¡Cálmate Bakugou! No te atrevas a lastimar a estas bebés!- él termino todo el trabajo.

Minutos mas tarde, de la habitación salieron Todoroki cargando a tres ya felices bebés y Bakugou se precipitó lejos de ahí gritando enfurecido a bañarse para quitarse lo sucio que había en su cara.

-¿Que tal?- Preguntó Iida.

-Solo digamos que... Bakugou no volverá a cambiar pañales en su vida.- Todoorki suspiró poniendo a las bebés en en suelo y el caminó hacia Yaoyorozu y la cogió.

Izuku se quedó riendo a susurros con bebé Ochako en brazos, pobre Kacchan...

-¡Come se atreven!- Fue Mineta quien gritó al entrar, lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos motivo de la severa reprimenda de Aizawa. -¿¡Porque carajos Todoroki y Bakugou fueron quienes cambiaron a las bebés?!- Cual era su problema... él mismo casí mata a Yaoyorozu si no hubiera sido por el olfato de Todoroki.

-¿De que te quejas tú? ¡Si tu eres nada mas ni nada menos que un asesino!- Todoroki levantó su voz.

-Y tú un pedofilo mira traseros de bebés.- Mineta dijo ferozmente.

-En primer lugar, las bebés necesitaban un cambio. En segundo lugar, no me gustan las niñas pequeñas ni grandes y en tercer lugar... Tú. Eres. Un. ¡Pervertido asesino!- Todoroki puso en la silla a Yaoyorozu y se fue hacia donde Mineta estaba, su lado izquierdo flameando mientras amezadoramente se acercaba a Mineta.

-¡Whoa! ¡Todoroki cálmate!- Izuku fue hacia su lado y lo detuvo, Todoroki se tranquilizó al instante en que Izuku lo tocó.

Mineta solo se fue a encerrar a su cuarto, tirando su puerta escuchándose a lo lejos el estruendo que hizo la puerta al cerrarse.

-Que infantil. Solo hace esos berrinches para ganarse la atención.- Todoroki apretó los dientes, Izuku le dio una palmaditas en la espalda.

-Calma Todoroki... No vale la pena enojarse a causa de un infantil asesino como Mineta.- Dijo sonriendo, Todoroki no pudo evitar sonreirle devualta, Izuku tenía una cálida sonrisa.

Unas horas después, Izuku e Iida estaban en la dura tarea de bañar a las bebés.

-¿Ves como el agua no hace daño, Mina?- Iida hizo arrullo a Mina quien había dejado de llorar.

Izuku bañaba a Uraraka, ella era la única de las bebés que no había llorado.

-Ya está. Buen baño, ¿No, Ochako-chan?-

Ochako balbuceó y salpicó a Izuku, Iida de paso mientras chapoteaba en el agua de la tina en la que estaban.

-Vaya.- Iida se rió entre dientes y sacó a todas las niñas en una de vestirlas llegó la hora de llevarlas a dormir con Aizawa.

-¿Ya las durmieron?- Preguntó Aizawa al ver que sus alumnos le traían a las bebés.

-Si sensei, todas dormidas.- Contestó Izuku.

-Bien, vayan a descansar, yo me encargaré de ellas ahora.- Dijo Aizawa Tomando a las bebés y llevándoselas con él.

Todos bien exhaustos corrieron a sus dormitorios para descansar la noche, porque al siguiente día sería mas agotar, cuidar de las niñas otra vez. El pobre de Bakugou aún seguía en la tina bañándose a causa del problema con el pañal... Kirishima tratando de calmarlo, fue al único a quien dejó entrar.

* * *

 **Solo un primer capitulo... pronto subiré los otros ya corregidos por me beta. Perdón si hay fallas ortográficas... No hablo Español muy seguido.**


End file.
